The simple story of how I, Jenny Parker became an endangered species
by eleventeenfifty
Summary: My name is Jenny, and three years before I was born, my mom made a deal. She kept up on her part until the end, and it's a gift that keeps on giving. Now, I've been kidnapped! They say they're helping me, but I woke up in their basement and had to listen to some psychobable about demons and how they think I have demon blood in me. How long has it been since I last saw my mind?
1. Chapter 1

_Running and running and running. _I ran and ran and ran until I wasn't running anymore. I wasn't sure what, exactly, I was doing, but my legs weren't moving. In fact, I wasn't moving at all. I couldn't. I wanted to cry, but not even my eyes would work and that only frustrated me more.

Slowly, I started to drift away. I wasn't tired, though I struggled to keep my eyes open.

* * *

When I came to, nothing was the same. The woods I had been in had been replaced by concrete walls and floors. Why was I running again?

_Somebody..._ Somebody was chasing me. Two men. Who were they?

"Sammy!" a voice boomed. "She's awake."

I pretended to be asleep, which, I have to admit, was stupid, since they knew I wasn't sleeping. The two men came and stood over me, watching, meaning they weren't going away until I stopped pretending. I opened my eyes, looking up at them worriedly. I was scared.

"Well good morning sleepy head," the shorter one faked a smile.

"Who are you?" I asked. I honestly didn't expect a response, seeing as if someone kidnapped me, their plans probably weren't to introduce themselves and let me go.

"I'm Dean, and this here is my brother Sam."

"Dean she's terrified. What should we do?" Sam asked his brother. If that really was his brother.

"Where am I?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes.

"How about we discuss this over pie?"

* * *

"Stop!" I yelled as they tried to pull me upstairs. "Get your hands off me!"

"Haven't heard that in a while," Dean joked to his brother.

I pulled away hard enough eventually and ended up taking a tumble down the stairs. "Give me a good and sane reason why I'm in your basement and I _might_ not give you such a hard time!" I yelled.

"I thought we were going to discuss it over pie." Dean shook his head. "Okay, this may sound a little crazy," Sam began, "we're protecting you."

"From what?" I asked shakily. I wasn't angry anymore, I was scared again. They both paused. Maybe I wasn't supposed to ask that?

"Do you believe in good and evil?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter what you believe. We're the good guys, and we're keeping you safe."

"What does that mean? I'm in danger or something?"

_"Can we get pie now?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Jennifer, right?" Sam asked.

"Jenny," I corrected him.

"And your mother was Bailey Parker?" Dean continued.

I nodded. "Where's my brother?"

"Twenty-two years ago, your mom made a deal with a demon named Azazel."

"Demon? I don't know who you think you are, but my mother would never make a deal with a demon." I protest. "And where the hell is my brother?"

"So you believe that there is a demon?" Sam asked, obviously surprised.

"My parents were hunters. I never wanted to be. And why are you ignoring the fact that my little brother is probably in danger right now?"

"We couldn't find him. It appears he's been on the move; hunting."

"No, my brother doesn't hunt. He's not old enough to go out on his own. I told him not to go hunting on his own until I got the chance to train him. I swear I am going to kill him when I see him again."

The waitress came around and smiled sweetly at me, "Can I get you anything?"

"Lemon juice and something chocolate," I said quickly. They looked at me funny. "Chocolate makes the lemon juice taste get stuck in the back of your throat. Plus, I'm not old enough to drink alcohol." They still thought it was weird. "Get the same thing for them, they need to try it."

* * *

Ten minutes later I was instructing them on how to correctly eat Swiss cake rolls and lemon juice.

"Okay, pull one part of the Swiss cake roll off and eat it." I demonstrated. "Then, swallow again. Just do it. Now take a drink."

They swallowed hard, and I could tell they didn't know what to think of it.

"How can you do this shit?" Dean asked.

"If it were legal for me to do anything else, I probably wouldn't do this. But, I don't handle my liquor well!" I said, sauntering towards the counter.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To the car, we're going to Nebraska."

* * *

"So you've seriously never heard of us?" Dean asked.

"Sorry guys. I cut myself out of the supernatural world, the point was that I wouldn't know things."

"Why?"

"Because knowing things got my dad killed."

* * *

"Love the car by the way. She's a sweetie."

In less than a minute, a man was sitting in the back seat with me. He had an air of mystery about him; I immediately didn't trust him.

"I don't think this car has a gender, Jennifer," he said calmly.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, scooting away in the seat.

"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

"Got a nickname or something? That's kind of a mouthful." I said. I admit, I should've been nicer to an angel.

"Call him Cas."

"Okay Cas, want some lemon juice?"

"What? No he doesn't want any lemon juice!" Dean yelled.

"Okay." Cas said just as calmly."I'd like some lemon juice."

"Do angels even need to drink anything?" Dean huffed.

"No," Cas said.

I laughed as Cas's face scrunched up when he took a drink. "It's lemon juice, man, what did you expect?" He regained his 'Business as usual' face. "You are now my second favorite person," I said and held up my hand for a high five. He didn't respond. "We'll work on it."

"Dean, you need to get the boy from Nebraska and bring him to me."

"What do you want with my brother?"

"We believe he is an angel, fallen from grace."

* * *

Wow. That's a lot to absorb. What an odd bunch the merry little family I've made is. My brother's an angel, I've got demon blood, and Mari is a witch.

We're totally normal, right?

* * *

**A/N I know the chapters are really short, but all I really wanted to do with this chapter was make Cas drink lemon juice. Plus, you get two chapters in one day, I'd say I'm not doing too too bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bed. There was no comforter, only scratchy blankets and starchy sheets. When I woke up, I also wasn't alone.

Dean was pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, for what I didn't know.

"How did you end up there?" he asked when he saw that I was awake.

"In a bed? Don't most people sleep in beds?"

"No, not _a_ bed. **My** bed," he said stubbornly.

"There is no way to explain this without sounding like a little kid." I shake my head.

"You practically _are_ a little kid!"

"I'm nineteen! Besides, I would've slept in Sam's bed but he takes up all the blankets."

"Why would you be sleeping in anyone's bed but your own?" I really don't get why he was so mad.

"Once again, this will make me sound like a five year old: I can't sleep by myself."

"Then how the hell did you sleep alone in your apartment?" he asked, calmed down little.

"I didn't. I slept across the hall with a friend. " I saw the way he looked at me. "No, uhm, not _slept with_ 'slept with!' I mean," I started, but I was blushing and decided just to hide under the covers.

Of course, that's the exact moment Sam came in. "You ready? Where's Jenny?"

"Jenny is gone and never coming back again." I said from under Dean's blanket.

"Jennifer here was just telling me about how she slept with her friend. Finish your story!" he smirked.

"No, that's not what I meant! I was just - I slept there! I didn't mean-"

"Okay okay okay, I think I embarrassed you enough, now get up and get ready to go."

"I can't." I whined

"Why?"

"Just turn around!" I whined again.

"So you crawled into my bed wearing something you didn't want us to see?"

"Just let me put on some pants before the interrogation begins?"

"Dude, why is she in your bed?" Sam asked.

"I can still hear you!" I said as I stomped into the bathroom wearing only a button-up shirt I stole from Sam and a pair of underwear.

"Let me ask again: Why was she in your bed half-naked?"

"Nothing happened, I didn't even know she was there until I woke up this morning."

"That doesn't explain why she was in your bed."

"She couldn't sleep, it's not my fault. Said she would've gotten in bed with you but you take up all the blankets."

I came back out wearing Sam's shirt and my own skinny jeans. The shirt went down to my knees.

"If you weren't so tall," I pointed at Sam, then gestured to the shirt, "this wouldn't be a problem."

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

I love the Impala. I would've traded my whole apartment for that thing. And the company wasn't too bad either. I like their rules about the car. Pretty simple. One: no dogs, two: driver picks the music. That's it.

"Can I drive?" I asked enthusiastically.

"And this is why I find it hard to believe you're nineteen. Do you even have a license?" Dean said over his shoulder. I handed him a small rectangular price of laminate. "Okay, Nattalie West."

"I was raised a hunter," I shrugged.

* * *

"Why were you un Dean's bed this morning?" Sam asked when Dean went in to pay for gas.

"I told you guys, I couldn't sleep." I shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Nothing was bothering you?"

"What would be bothering me?" I smiled.

"Oh I don't know, visions maybe."

"Ha, don't be ridiculous. Don't you think I would've said something?" I said, trying to sound convincing. "Do you think I can convince Dean to make a stop for me? I gotta say hi to somebody."


	4. Chapter 4

_I woke up on a cold, hard floor. It was just me. Where was everybody?_

_'Hello?'_

_I was wearing my brother's shirt, like I always did when I went to bed, but I wasn't wearing anything else. I found my hands tied behind my back, painfully numb._

_'Hello? Somebody? Please, I want to go home!_'

_My head was pounding. I couldn't feel my feet, so I assumed they were tied too. Tears stung at my eyes. Then, somebody came down the steps. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him_.

_'Let me go! Let me go! Don't touch me. Please, I just want to go home. Please let me go.' I cried over and over again_.

_He shook my shoulders as I clenched my eyes shut hard. 'Jenny, Jenny calm down. Jenny,_ it's me. It's Dean."

I opened my eyes slowly and pulled every blanket over my head. I was trying my hardest to stop crying, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry," I said, swallowing hard. "Go back to sleep, I'll just-"

"Jenny, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, just, go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you guys up."

"Sammy, go back to bed," Dean ordered. "Now, what was that dream about?"

"What did you hear?" I asked carefully.

"A lot of 'let go of me' and 'don't touch me.'" My breath caught, and I almost started crying again. "You don't have to tell me. But I'm here if you want to."

I went to get up, but he grabbed my hand. "I was just gonna get the lemon juice out of my bag," I told him.

Instead, he got a bottle of something from his own bag, "Try this."

"I can't. I'm not old enough."

He handed it to me anyway, and I just looked at it for a minute. Then I took a drink. It was bitter. I was used to sour, but this was a different kind of bitter. Dean laughed at the face I made after my first sip.

"Don't like it?" he laughed.

"Tastes funny."

"You'll get used to it. Now come lay down and go back to sleep," he smiled.

When I laid back down, I curled into a shape kind of like an S. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When he thought I was finally asleep, he moved my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead.

* * *

The car ride that morning was near silent. Other than occasional banter between Sam and Dean or Dean and I, nobody talked. Basically meaning, Sam and I didn't say anything to each other. What did I do? Was he mad at me?

Once we passed the Nebraska state line, I started giving them directions. Little did they know I was only giving them directions to a convenience store.

"Okay, stop here for a minute. I need to pick something up and say hi," I told them as I got out.

They followed.

The first thing I picked up was a bottle of syrup, then a package of chicken wings. The kids in my family always had weird food combinations, but I'd say my brother's was the strangest.

"Somebody is gonna eat that?"

"Oh lots of people are. Marky's always got people over. Especially when he's not there."

"Jey!" a teenaged boy yelled from the door.

"Marky!" I ran at him and hugged him as tightly as I could. "Where's Mari?"

"She's up back. I'll get her to come check you out and then you _have_ to see my new place!" he said excitedly as he walked back to the cooler. "She's back!"

In less than a minute, a tall young woman had her arms around me. "Jey! We missed you so much!"

* * *

I watched Dean's face as he dipped chicken tenders in the syrup, and Sam's as he looked at me.

"Jey, could you come into the kitchen please?" Mari asked sweetly. When I got in, she started yelling at me. "How could you bring Winchesters into our apartment?"

"I'm sorry, I really am. But they're helping. He's back, Mari," I sighed.

"You should have come to me."

"I didn't know."

The lights flickered and Cas stood in their living room.

"Cas, honey, you have impeccable timing," I smiled and ran over to him.

"Honey?" my brother fumed. He stomped over to Castiel and pointed at me. Sam, Dean, and I started laughing. "That is my sister! You will treat her with respect and - Jennifer Marie why are you laughing?"

"I am Castiel, angel of the Lord."

The three of us (Sam, Dean, and I) broke. None of us could stop laughing. Sam had his head on the table and Dean and I ended up on the floor.

"Marky, man, I love you," I said, still laughing.

"You mean - I mean - uhm. It's an honor to meet you," he turned bright red.

* * *

Wow. My brother's pretty cool right? I always thought so. I'm still mad he was hunting without finishing his training. But don't worry, I'll make sure he gets an earful. I thought my brother might do something like he did, flipping out at Cas. It was cute. I love my baby brother!


	5. Chapter 5

_I cried and cried. I'd been here before, every night. None of this could hurt me now, none of it. It didn't matter. I still screamed and screamed._

_'Let me go! Please, please let me go. I want to go home.'_

_Even as horrible things happened to me, I somehow felt bad that my brother's shirt got ripped. Now there were buttons missing and the collar was torn._

_'Stop, please,' I cried. 'Please let me go home. Don't touch me!'_

'_Shhh, shhhh. Jenny, Jenny calm down. Jenny you're safe. It's just me,_ I'm the only one here. It's just Dean." He was on one knee on the side of the bed, running his fingers through my hair.

I rolled over and fell on the floor in what I'm sure was the least graceful way possible. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, crying into his shoulder. "I'm really sorry," I sniffled.

He rubbed his hand over my back and kept repeating, "It's okay." He helped me back onto my bed and told me to go back to sleep.

I tried.

* * *

Dean was still asleep when I woke up. He had his arm around my waist. Very nice. I moved his arm and crawled out of bed quietly.

I tiptoed across the hall in underwear and a shirt I'd borrowed from my brother and knocked on the door. "Mari?"

"What?" she whined.

I looked left and right through the hall. "I need to borrow some clothes."

* * *

"I can't wear this," I said, looking in the mirror at the dress Mari had made me put on.

"Why? Don't you want to impress your little boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about?" I squinted.

"Like none of us noticed that you two slept in the same bed last night," she shook her head.

"We didn't - I mean - we wouldn't, uhm - you know what I mean! Besides, I used to sleep in Marky's bed all the time," I reasoned.

"That boy's still sweet on you," she laughed.

"Okay, _mom_. Just give me some pants and I'll get a shirt from someone else."

* * *

Mari went back to sleep after lending me a pair of pants, leaving me, once again, the only one awake. I decided to pass the time by making breakfast.

The smell of bacon stayed in the room as I cooked everything else. Now, I've always had a small appetite, didn't really cook for myself. But when I lived with my brother or stayed at a friend's house, it was all I could do to cook for them. I fed whoever I lived with well.

"What's cooking?" Sam asked as he sat at the table.

"Eggs, toast and - last but not least - bacon," I smiled, hoping finally that this would make him stop hating me. I put an equal amount of bacon and scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast on a plate and put it in front of him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he said after a moment of hesitation.

"What's your deal? Like why are you so mad at me?" I asked.

He finished a piece of bacon before replying. "I'm not mad at you," he smiled. "I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"You were so ready to give up hunting, but then when the opportunity came you got back in the saddle just as quickly," he shook his head.

"Didn't you ever want to be normal? Didn't you dream of living in that nice house with the picket fence where you could paint every room every weekend and the curtains matched the couch, instead of some ratty motel room every night? I tried that. But that doesn't happen for people like us."

"People like us," he repeated. "Freaks? Monsters?"

"Hunters," I swallowed. "Because that's what I am. It's what you are. What you were born to be. You're not a freak or a monster, you're a person. Just like Abe Lincoln and the guy who puppeteers Elmo." I looked at his plate, which he'd barely touched, too busy yelling at me I supposed. "Now eat."

I left the table and walked out into the hall. How many guest rooms did a person need? Knocking on Marky's door, I instructed for him to come get breakfast and repeated the process with Mari.

"You're not gonna wake up Dean?" Sam asked.

"I feel bad about waking him up already, so I'll just let him sleep for a little bit."

"Nightmares? Have you thought maybe they're visions?"

"They're not."

"How are you so sure?" he questioned.

"Visions are of the future, Sam. Nightmares are about the past."

* * *

Every time we were alone in a room, Sam started interrogating me. I didn't even know why. Did he not trust me?

"Why did you give up hunting?"

I didn't say anything for a long time. "When I was sixteen, I was uhm, I was attacked. Coming out of school."

"By a demon?" he asked.

"No, just a guy. An ordinary human being. And I almost died. So I thought to myself, 'how can I hunt all those monsters and demons if I can't even defend myself against a teenaged boy?'" I swallowed.

"But you're here. You didn't die," he said, trying to be comforting.

I smiled halfheartedly as Marky walked in. "That's because my wonderful brother here beat the hell out of him."

The rest of the group followed soon and I think they could feel the tension in the air. The last to crowd into the small living room was Cas, who, in the process, knocked over a lamp.

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

**A/N: Don't hurt me, I don't know Sam's character as well as everyone else 's. But yeah. I got grounded from my laptop yesterday so I had rewrite the whole thing on my phone. Sorry for any formatting mishaps and please review!**


End file.
